The Paradox
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry's friends drag him out to a club where he gets a surprise. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


TITLE: The Paradox

AUTHOR: Keikokin,

STATUS/PART: One shot

EMAIL: 

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNINGS: cross-dressing

DISCLAIMER:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. /I _

Harry Potter had changed. Ask any of his friends and they would tell you he was no longer the gawky, awkward, thin boy they remembered. No, Harry was a grown man with a lot of bad memories he wanted desperately to forget. He wanted to never again remember the Dursley's, the war, the loss of so many he loved and cared about, like Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore.

It was a lot of pain to push aside. He'd become good friends with Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom after discovering that, like him, they were gay or, at the very least, bi. While this wasn't unusual in the Wizarding world, it had been hard for the three former Gryffindors to admit it to themselves, much less each other.

For the second time in his life Harry felt like a third wheel. It had been this way when Ron and Hermione had gotten together back in Hogwarts. But there was no sense focusing on that; after all, the trio had been out of school a few years now. Harry was now a handsome, eligible 25 year old and a bit of a recluse. He occasionally let his name be used for charities but seldom left his small London Studio flat.

It had taken a lot of nagging, bullying and coaxing to get Harry to go out to Club Paradox. Harry was nervous about going out in public. However, since Harry was now 5'11" and tanned, toned and trim his friends seriously doubted anyone would recognize him. Besides, who would think to look for Harry Potter in a gay wizards club?

So now, suitably attired in black leather trousers, emerald green muscle shirt with a black mesh top over it and black boots, Harry nervously paid the bouncer five galleons to get inside. If the man recognized him at all he didn't show it, and Harry took this as a good sign.

He walked into the long narrow club and was bombarded with lights, music and smoke. As his senses stopped reeling he saw the stage front and center, complete with a stripper pole. Mirrors covered all the walls by the stage. Blinking strobe lights kept pace with the pulsing music. Customers sat on some of the stools that surrounded the stage, leaning on the counter provided for their drinks and smokes.

On the right hand side of the stage, just down a bit, was the bar. Harry blinked as he took in the most delicious looking man running around taking orders. It was all he could do not to drool at the sight of the man, whose name he later found out was Ken. He had dark raven hair, a tanned toned body that was barely hidden in his muscle tank top, which was cut to an angle that revealed the muscles above his hips. The hips were slender, rising just above his low cut jeans and hint of white underwear. The eyeliner he wore accentuated his beautiful eyes and Harry had to gasp.

"Sweet, huh?" came an all too familiar voice in his ear. Harry braced himself to turn and see Seamus Finnegan smiling at him. He'd appeared out of nowhere, but the place was pretty crowded. Neville and Colin made their presence known by telling Harry what they wanted from the bar before making their way to the stage where they began to dance around the stripper's pole. Harry was grateful they had done this since he'd been pushing off the Irishman ever since he and Colin realized they just wanted to be friends. With no small relief Harry saw a young black haired man sidle up to Seamus and lay his stake on the Irishman by kissing him on the cheek.

Harry smiled and made his way to the bar, trying not to notice the man taking orders. After all, he looked a good deal younger than he was, and he fancied blonds if he had a choice. He looked around some more as the order was filled. Past the bar area was a room with chairs, couches and tables. It looked like the people there were trying to get to know each other better. Beyond this there seemed to be some sort of dressing room or staging area. Harry began to wonder why his friends had dragged him here tonight. He got the drinks and flagged down Colin and Neville from the stage.

As Harry began to drink and relax he took in the details of the place, etchings on the mirrors that covered the walls, the muggle television hanging in the corner, the D.J. area and the flashing lights all around. Many men were openly hugging, touching and kissing, making Harry feel more comfortable but at the same time lonelier. Sure, he had owls from witches and wizards up and down the coast with proposals of marriage, but he wasn't interested. Really, no one had ever set his blood aflame. Well, no one he liked.

Once again his thoughts strayed to Draco Malfoy, the second richest wizard in the U.K. Harry allowed himself a small smile at the fact he was the richest. He was glad for it too, having no interest in working. Sure, while he was in school he'd wanted to be an Auror. But the glamour of that wore off when the war came. Damn. Harry took another drink and flagged down Mr. Delicious for another. He was rewarded with a caress of the thigh. Damn he was horny. Maybe he would get lucky for a change.

"Ready for the show?" a man next to him asked in a friendly manner.

"What show?" Harry asked in return.

"The Drag Queen show of course, why do you think it's so packed tonight?" the man laughed and returned to talking to his boyfriend.

Harry's mouth dropped open then he turned toward his friends. "Drag Queen Show?"

"OH, they're really good Harry!" Neville smiled in admiration.

"Bloody fantastic!" Colin agreed. Harry rolled his eyes and flagged down Mr. Delicious, but was disappointed to get the girl waitress instead. He nonetheless ordered another pint.

An announcement came over the speaker that the show would start in five minutes. Harry now began to look around the room at some of the women, wondering if they were blokes or not. There were a few he now began to doubt, as they seemed a bit over done compared to the girls he'd known. Too flashy or too much makeup, he wasn't sure.

"So why do they do this?" Harry asked Colin.

"For the prizes, the titles and just to show they've got more balls than any of us!" Seamus came along semi-trashed, kissing Colin on the cheek. Neville growled. Longbottom had also changed over the years. He was tall, strong, and built like a warrior. Harry supposed it must have been in Seventh year when he noticed the change in his friend. Neville, who'd been sick and tired of getting picked on, bulked up over the summer and had women fawning over him. With Harry in the same boat they quickly bonded and shared their mutual secret, and in so doing became closer than before.

As an obvious Drag Queen passed him, he had to admit he was impressed. These men were walking around on heels that could put out an eye. The clothing, nails and attitude were done to perfection. It was clear that these men were serious about this show. A bell rang out and the performers vanished to the back room.

A man introduced as Mr. Gay U.K. strolled out and began to lip-sync to a song. He had a good routine of dancing and singing. Harry began to have more respect for the man. He noticed others would give galleons or even pound notes to the performer. As the next performer came out Harry began to wonder how they covered certain bits and decided to chalk it up to a great deal of layers or magic. Harry had to admit he was having a lot of fun watching the show and began to give out some galleons to the performers.

It was the fourth Drag Queen who came out that made his heart stop. He would know those silver eyes anywhere. Yes, there was a bright blonde long wig and a beautiful blue sequin dress and matching heels, but there was no doubt in his mind. The performer called "Diamond Desiree" was indeed Draco Malfoy. Draco hadn't spotted Harry and was putting on a hell of a show. The wizards catcalled, hooted and hollered, some even sent off showers of sparks from their wands. Harry was surprised to feel jealousy course threw him as a wizard pawed, "Diamond Desiree."

A faint flicker of shock filled those silver eyes when "Diamond" danced his way. Then the telltale Malfoy smirk slid into place, somehow looking more dangerous with lipstick. "Diamond" leaned in over Harry, kissing his cheek before turning around, sitting in his lap and thrusting backwards. Harry, having never received a lap-dance in his life, was blushing madly, yet knowing that deep down Draco was the one doing this was giving him a rush of desire. "I want you." Diamond whispered before smiling and dancing away. When Diamond Desiree finished her number Harry was one of the loudest fans, receiving a wink as a reward.

"I hope you're not mad Harry. There wasn't any other way to tell you," Neville shrugged.

But Harry was shaking his head laughing. "He looked great!"

"You aren't mad?" Colin asked in disbelief.

"Bloody hell! Why should I be? I just found out the guy I've liked for years is gay. And he looks damn hot in a dress too, besides being talented as all get out!" Harry leaned over and kissed them both, then made for the back room.

A rather large bodyguard blocked his path. "No one gets in besides the performers, sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm glad someone looks out for them. Could you just tell me if Draco, um, Diamond will be out later?"

"Final number, all the performers come out. You can talk to him after that. But if you hurt Dee Dee I'll kill you," the bouncer growled.

"Dee Dee?" Harry laughed. "Don't worry." He lifted the long hair he'd grown to cover the scar on his forehead.

"Bloody Sodding Hell, you're ..." the guard began.

"A big fan of Dee Dee," Harry loudly interrupted.

The guard laughed, catching on, "Don't blame you. Everyone comes here for privacy. Don't worry mate, I won't tell."

"Thanks," Harry said then went over to his seat. Harry continued to enjoy the show, but his mind was on Draco Malfoy. How long had it been? Five or six years, back when Harry found out that Draco had left the Dark Lord and became head of the Gray Wolves. The party of neutral wizards would fight on neither Voldemort's side nor that of Dumbledore. Harry had wanted to join the Gray Wolves but Draco had denied his acceptance, saying that he was the symbol for the light. But despite this, a grudging respect was formed between the two, and they never fought again. Harry had heard that Voldemort had killed Lucius and Narcissa, but he often wondered if it was true. It seemed to him that a man like Lucius would have an escape plan ready for all possible scenarios. Regardless, he was never seen again. Perhaps he was dead if Draco was doing this. With a laugh, he imagined Lucius Malfoy seeing Draco as a Drag Queen and performing in a club.

A clearing of a throat interrupted his thoughts, as Neville looked him in the eye then his eyes swept toward the back. Harry gasped once again seeing Diamond Desiree, now in a shiny green dress and black hair. The transformation was incredible. Before the song began Harry had a kiss blown his way, then Dee Dee began to strut her stuff in the finale. As she humped the stripper pole Harry was practically in a full lather. When the last note of the finale song filled the air Harry felt a gust of air on his cheek. He looked over to see Colin laughing. "Oh have you got it bad."

"Good thing we DRAGGED you out to see Diamond, eh?" Neville teased.

"How long have you known that he's been doing this?" Harry demanded suddenly feeling oddly possessive.

"Easy there my tiger, this is only my second show," came a familiar drawl into his ear, making his skin tingle. Harry turned and Dee Dee was there smiling happily. "Did you like the show?"

"You were bloody fantastic!" Harry smiled, taking Dee Dee's hands and kissing them. "But why? How? When?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Dee Dee giggled.

"Don't even think about dancing with anyone else," Harry growled.

"Am I yours tiger?" Dee Dee pulled Harry away from his drink out to the dance floor where she put her arms around Harry's neck. "Am I? Do you want me? Think you could handle me?"

Harry pulled Dee Dee tightly to him. "Yes, damn it. I want you. Honestly, I don't know if I can handle you but I'd die happy just trying too."

"Then have a little faith in me my tiger," Dee Dee kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled away, leaving Harry standing on the dance floor alone. Confused, Harry ordered another pint before going to sit down.

The handsome waiter, who was now wearing a regular shirt, came over with his drink and sat by him. "Hi Harry, my name is Ken."

"Hi Ken, nice to meet you," Harry smiled at the young man.

"Draco is a good guy. But he's been through too much. Give him time, love and lots of space. Trust him and let him trust you. When he is Diamond, everyone loves him. No one sees his past, his bloodlines or his mistakes, and he can shine like the diamond he is. Don't judge him by what he was but by what he is and wants to be." Ken clinked his glass against Harry's then walked off like he hadn't said anything at all.

A familiar glint of platinum blond hair caught Harry's eye. Draco was trying to sneak out the door. Throwing a stack of galleons on the counter, Harry ran for the door. He ran out the back and saw Draco was loading up the back of a BMW. Draco turned to see him and hung his head. "Leave it be Potter. We had one incredible night under the lights. I'm a Malfoy, remember?"

"And I'm your tiger," Harry said and spun Draco around and kissed him firmly, slowly; gently it became full of love and promise. Draco responded back and they fell against the back of the black car. Harry ended the kiss with a series of small little kisses covering each soft, delicate centimeter of Draco's mouth. "Hi, my name is Harry Tiger," Draco chuckled. "You must be Draco Diamond."

"Crazy Gryffindor," Draco shook his head. "So damn sweet."

"No Gryffindor, no Slytherin. Forever starts today, here and now. Let me love you and worship you." Remembering Ken's words he added. "I'll give you time and space when you need it, but I'll always have love for you when you want it. I trust you and from this moment on I'll not judge you by the past but from that heart that shines like a diamond from within you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, noticing the shiver that ran through the blond.

He pulled back to look into the silver eyes, but was surprised to see them closed and tear running down Draco's cheek. It caught the lights from the club and shined like a diamond before Harry kissed it away. "Did you know that tasting the tears of someone you care about creates a bond between you?"

"Too late," Draco said, pulling Harry into his arms. The two climbed into the BMW together and beeped as they went by the back door to the club where Ken, Seamus, Colin and Neville were all waving and giving the thumbs up to the new couple.


End file.
